Rise of The Guardians read The Potter Twin Series
by Yeah I'm A Band Addict
Summary: The Witch's and Wizard's that participated in The Second Wizarding War, suddenly found themselves inside Santa's Workshop. The Man in the Moon had sent The Potter Twins Series to the Guardians in hopes that it would teach them to not just help the believers.
1. Chapter 1: Why Can't Any Of You See

**Chapter 1: Why Can't Any Of You See**

 **Them?!**

3rd POV

Ankita Potter, Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass, and Blaise Zabini were all in Diagon Alley, searching for ingredients for a healing potion they were making for those injured in the war, when, suddenly, there was a flash of silvery light and they were in what looked to be a workshop.

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger were sitting at the kitchen table in the Burrow, talking and relaxing, when, they too, disappeared in a flash of silvery light.

Little did anyone know, everyone who was in the Battle of Hogwarts (except the Death Eaters, not counting Draco, and the dead) did the same.

To everyone,s shock once they recovered, Ankita screamed "EXPELLIARMUS!" and they suddenly saw a staff, two swords, several hummingbirds, and a boomerang fly through the air, to Ankita. They all got their wands out, preparing to get rid of the threat, when they looked around and saw nothing. They all looked around several times, before glaring at Ankita.

"This isn't the time for any of stupid pranks!" Harry hissed at his sister.

"I'm not pulling a prank. Can't you see them?" She replied pointing at blank air. At least that was what he saw, Ankita saw the boy with white hair stumble back, obviously surprised.

"You can see me?" he asked. Ankita nodded. "How? You're an adult!" he exclaimed.

"Why wouldn't I be able to see you?" she asked, once again, confused.

"I'm Jack Frost, that's North aka Santa, Sandman, Kangaroo aka the Easter Bunny, and the Tooth Fairy. We're the Gaurdians," he started to explain. "Most adults can't see us, and not many people believe in me. That's why I was so surprised you could see me. . ." he finished with a sheepish smile.

"Oh, okay," Ankita said her awkwardness coming out.

"She's finally lost it!" Theo exclaimed jokingly. Ankita glared at him.

"I have not! Why can't any of you see them?!" Ankita yelled, frustrated.

"They don't see us because they don't _believe_. It's what keeps us real, the childrens belief." North answered me. (sorry can't do accents)

"Everyone close your eyes and say I believe in Santa, Sandman, the Toothfairy, the Easter Bunny, and Jack Frost'" Ankita said. Not even half did, but when they immediately screamed, the rest followed suit, making Ankita smirk.

"Hello," North said his russian accent thick. "I am North but many of you know me as Santa Clause Bringer of Christmas and Gaurdian of wonder," he said. Many people here were purebloods and shook their heads no. North looked shocked, confused, and disappointed.

"Many people here weren't told your stories," Ankita started. "They grew up in a place where most people didn't know your stories." Blaise informed them, back stick straight and eyes distrusting.

"Then how do you?" asked North.

"I read Muggle lore over summer," Blaise replied leaving the Guardians even more confused.

"I'll explain everything later."

The Easter Bunny stepped up. "I'm E. Aster Bunnymund, also known as the Easter Bunny, Bringer of Easter, and Gaurdian of Hope."

Tooth stepped up. " I'm the Tooth a.k.a., well, the Tooth Fairy! Protecter and Guardian of memories!" She exclaimed fluttering around excitedly. Several of the witches and wizards looked mortified at the thought of someone having their memories.

"Open up!" Tooth said, suddenly, diving towards Ankita,s mouth. Theo, who had been on alert since they got there, had his wand towards her throat, his demeanor screaming at her to back away, which she did hesitantly.

The Gaurdians were shocked that this person was so protective of the girl, then again, they were the same with their children (believers).

Jack cleared his throat and stepped up. "Jack Frost, Bringer of winter and Guardian of Fun," Jack said.

Sandman stepped up and a series of marks appeared on his head, that all of the witches and wizards, somehow, understood.

Tooth suddenly squealed and flew toward Theo and Ankita, the two jumping backward to avoid collision.

"Are you two together?" Tooth asked the two. They made faces of disgust and looked at each other.

"Hell no!" Ankita and Theo yelled in unison,"She/He is like my brother/sister!" making Tooth blush bright red.

Suddenly a killing curse green flashed, and all of the witches and wizards grabbed their wands yelling, "Protego!"

A stack of books fell to the ground, knocked over, with a note. Ankita immediately went to grab it. Blaise, Daphne, and Theo reaching, and failing, to grab her.

"It could be dark magic!" Theo yelled, and Ankita, ignoring him,reads the note.

 _Dear Everyone,_

 _We know that this will not be easy for you but the Gaurdians need to know. These books will tell of everything that has happened at Hogwarts in the point of veiw of Ankita. It will also tell of the Potter twins home life. We know you are all still grieving and some are still suffering from injuries but this is important. They need to know that they need to protect all children and not just the ones who believe._

 _From,_

 _Man in the Moon_

The Gaurdians were in shock.

"Why would the Manny send _these_ people here instead of just telling us?" Aster asked.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean! Great, first Hogwarts, now this?" Daphne says.

"Hogwarts was a safe haven!" Hermione yells, every house, but the Slytherins, agreeing.

"Maybe for you, but for us it was _hell_! Being pressured to join Voldemort," here _most_ everyone flinches. "by people in the streets, being ostracized by the place meant to be our _home_! I mean, it's no wonder so many join the Dark Side! (sorry, not sorry) It was the Dursley's all over again!" Ankita said, breathing hard with the memories swirling in her head. Immediately, Theo, rubs his hands down her arms, calming her down.

The Guardians looked aghast at the thought of children, possible _believers_ , being pressured into joining something that sounded so _bad_.

Then, Ankita, now calm, unbelievably so, as if she just shut down, picked up the books and, began to read their titles.

The Potter Twins and the Philosophers Stone

The Potter Twins and the Chamber of Secrets

The Potter Twins and the Prisoner of Azkaban

The Potter Twins and the Goblet of Fire

The Potter Twins and the Order of Phoenix

The Potter Twins and the Half Blood Prince

The Potter Twins and the Deathly Hallows

Alot of the wizards and witches flinched at the last one, while the twins flinched at every one, knowing the thought, the _memories_ , their _secrets_ , being revealed. The Guardians shared a look. _What could of cause these people to react so badly?_

Daphne Greengrass cleared her throat. "Who will read first?" She asked her throat tight thinking of how so many, _so, so many, **too** many,_ of her friends had died, not that she had kept contact with many of the ones who didn't, as everyone was so distrustful of her now. her only thoughts being ' _Why? Why? She never joined the Death Eaters, even with her parents pressure._

George Weasley raised his hand, and stepped forward, taking the book Ankita gave him. George, clearing his throat, starts reading.

"The Boy and Girl Who Lived"


	2. Chapter Two: The Teins Who Lived

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, stuff happened and i lost inspiration. I'm also looking for a Beta Reader sooooo ;)

This takes place in 2018 btw just to make writing about this easier on me.

trigger warnings: cursing, smoking, drinking, abuse, bullying, depression

Chapter One - The-Twins-Who-Lived~

Ankita and Harry groaned quietly, already hating the damned book. Ankita quickly put on her, as all Slytherins do, her 'Slytherin Mask' as they called it. You see, being a Slytherin requires you not to show emotions, If you do, they'll (other houses) find your weakness and use it against you, they do that, suddenly the entire castle knows and you're f*cked.

~Mr. and Mrs. Dursley . . . perfectly normal, thank you very much.~

"I'm sure you are." mumbled Blaise lowly, and darkly. "I'm sure you are."

The Guardians shared a glance, what would cause someone, someone not even the age of 20, to speak so darkly. Then again Manny had mentioned a war, were these people, what were they called, a Voldemort?

~They were the last people . . . such nonsense.~

"No nonsense! How do these people live!" Jack shouted, dramatically falling to the ground.

George almost laughed, almost, but the thought of joking made it hard to breathe, bringing his memories back to Fred. All he could think was nonononono not Freddie, not Freddie.

"George? Are you okay?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

George forced a smile and continued reading, knuckles white from how hard he gripped the book, but if anyone noticed they didn't say anything.

~Mr. Dursley . . . made drills.~

"What're drills, Harry?" asked Seamus.

"They make holes in the wall." Harry replied, smiling at Seamus, ignoring the sad look his sister sent him.

"You've got to be joking! You don't know what drills are?" asked North, shocked.

"It'll explain it soon." promised Ankita coldly, not over the comments from earlier. (last chapter)

~He was . . . very large mustache.~

"Gorgeous, think you could set me up?" Daphne asked Ankita sarcastically, and quietly.

"I thought you loved me, Darling!" Ankita replied back, just as quiet.

The group of friends sniggered to each other, leaving everyone else confused, realizing this they quickly stopped, leaving a very, very confused group of Guardians.

Why would they shut off like that? Jack wondered. Wouldn't they want to show emotions, seem human?

He was determined to find out what was wrong with these kids, around his age.

~Mrs. Dursley . . . amount of neck,~

"TO MAKE UP FOR HER HUSBAND!" shouted a Hufflepuff student, by the name of Jeffrey, leaving most giggling.

~Which . . . the neighbors.~

"Oh, she's one of those people." Jack said in exaggerated disgust, trying to make the, what did Ankita call them, Slytherins laugh.

It didn't work.

~The Dursleys . . . small son~

"Small!" Ron said incredulously. "If he's small, then I'm an ant!" he joked, leaving all that knew Dudley laughing.

~Called Dudley, . . . boy anywhere.~

"Bullshit! Bullshit!" cried Ankita and Harry, having been on the receiving ends of his punches.

"No cursing, there are children present!" yelled North.

"We just finished a war, I'm pretty sure that cursing is the least of their problems._ Ankita said, looking at him, with a dead look in her eyes.

~The Dursleys . . . about the Potters.~

"There's nothing wrong with the Potters!" cried George, interrupting himself, as he was friends with Ankita and Harry.

"I dunno," replied Ron. "Some of them are pretty bad." he said glaring at Ankita, who just stared at him coldly.

"F*uck off, Weasley!" cried a 3rd Year Slytherin. "There's nothing wrong with Ankita, or have you forgotten she saved your arse in the damn war!"

"Thank you, Sally." replied Theo.

The Guardians were shocked. What was wrong with these kids!

"NO CURSING!" thindered North, slamming his hands down, making everyone flinch back.

"We're good." replied Ankita, smirking.

"After this, we talk!" North yelled, making no room for argument.

~Mrs. Potter . . . sister,~

"Sadly" Ankita mumbled, Blaise putting his arm around her shoulders, kissing her forehead.

~But . . . her good-for-nothing-husband~

"Dad was not a good for-nothing!" Harry yelled, as did the few who did know the Potters.

Ankita said nothing, remembering Snape's memories.

~Were . . . possible to be.~

"I'm going to pretend that's a word, because there's no other way to describe the Dursleys." said Hermione.

~The Dursleys . . . had never seen them.~

"I wish it would've stayed that way." said Harry and Ankita, Harry looking shocked.

Ankita hadn't suffered in that house he had, right?

~These twins . . . child like that.~

"Kids like what?" growled Aster, upset at the thought of someone insulting a child.

"Freaks." replied Ankita, emotionlessly.

This caused anger throughout the room.

~When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley . . . his most boring tie for work~

"Most boring!" Jack said, turning upside down in mid air.

George chuckled, but quickly stopped. His family looked on in shock, that was the most he'd laughed since the war.

~and Mrs. Dursley . . . Dudley into his high chair.~

"Precious." Jack drawled sarcastically.

"I know, right!" replied Ankita, just as sarcastically.

~None of them . . . his cereal at the walls.~

"Wait . . . that's Dudley Dursley! He's one of the best behaved children on my list!" North chortled.

"Do you only count that towards believers?" asked Ankita.

"Well, yes, I can't keep track of non-believers." replied North.

"Can't, or won't?" asked Ankita.

"No use." replied North, shrugging.

"Keep that in mind." drawled Ankita.

~"Little tyke," . . . a cat reading a map.~

"McGonagall!" cheered the students, making McGonagall smirk.

"Yes?" she asked with a smirk, making the little ones laugh.

~For a second, . . . again. There was a tabby cat . . . a map in sight. What could . . . thinking of? It must . . . trick of the light.~

"Damn Muggles." Ankita groaned, making North glare.

~Mr. Dursley . . . stared back.~

"Definitely Minnie." replied Blaise, smirking. "Annie, do you have a cigarette?" Blaise asked. Ankita handed him one. "Thanks."

"NO SMOKING!" North bellowed.

"Jeez, okay."

~As Mr. Dursley . . .cats

couldn't read maps or signs. Mr. Dursley . . . his mind. As he drove . . . hoping to get that day.

But on . . . something

else. As he sat . . . dressed people

about. People in cloaks.~

"What's weird about cloaks?" asked Theo.

"Muggles abandoned them years ago." Hermione said, then turned her nose up at him.

"Rude." Jack said, twirling in the air.

Mr. Dursley . . . on young people! He supposed . . . new fashion.~

"Nope, just really old." Ankita smirked, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall.

He drummed . . . quite close by. They were . . . together. Mr. Dursley . . . wearing an emerald-green cloak! The

nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley . . . collecting for something... yes, that would be it. The traffic . . . back on drills.

Mr. Dursley . . . on the

ninth floor. If he hadn't, . . . that morning. He didn't . . . broad

daylight,~

"Idiot." was heard around the entire room.

~though people down in the street did; they . . . owl sped overhead. Most of them . . . nighttime. Mr. Dursley . . . morning. He yelled . . . people. He made

several . . . good mood~

"What a great guy." said Daphne sarcastically.

"I know, right!" said Ankita, remembering all the times he was 'such a great guy' to her and Harry.

~until lunchtime . . . walk"

"Duck and cover!" yelled Harry. "The world is ending!" making people laugh, especially the young ones.

~across the . . . bakery.~

"False alarm, I repeat, false alarm!" Harry said, wiping his forehead in mock relief.

~He'd forgotten . . . the baker's. He eyed . . . passed. He didn't

. . . him uneasy. This bunch . . . collecting tin. It was on

his way back past . . . what they were saying.

"The Potters . . . , Ankita and Harry" ~

"Oh, it's that day." mumbled the professors, everyone but the Guardians bowing their head in a moment of silence.

Mr. Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked . . . thought better of it.

He dashed back across the road, hurried up . . . changed his mind. He put the . . . stroked his mustache, thinking... no, he was

being stupid. Potter . . . unusual name.~

"Yes, it is!" was cried in the room by purebloods and some halfbloods.

"It's not in the Muggle world." a small Muggleborn replied.

~ He was . . . Harry and a daughter named Ankita.~

"Really, I don't know many kids named Ankita." said Jack.

~Come to think of it, . . . Harry or his niece Ankita. He'd . . .

seen the kids.~

"That's pathetic!" growled Aster. "Not seeing your niece and nephew!"

"If only it had stayed that way." said Harry and Ankita.

~It might have been Harvey or Annie. There was no point . . . had a sister like that... ~

Growls were heard by all that knew Lily.

~but all the same, those people in cloaks...

He found it . . . into someone just outside the door.

"Sorry," he grunted~

"Wow." Ankita said, blinking slowly. "That's surprising."

~as the tiny old . . . almost fell. It was . . . violet cloak. He didn't . . . to the ground. On the contrary . . . passersby stare, "Don't . . . upset me today! Rejoice, . . . gone at last! Even Muggles . . . happy,

happy day!" ~

"As if . . . he was never gone, just recuperating." Harry said, looking down.

Similar reactions we're seen, some even tearing up. The Guardians looked confused.

"During the talk I'll explain." Ankita said, face blank, starting forward.

~And the old man hugged . . . and walked off.

Mr. Dursley . . . a complete

stranger.~

"The horror." said Jack mockingly.

~He also . . . whatever that

was. He was rattled. He hurried . . . approve of imagination.

As he . . . tabby cat he'd spotted that

morning. It was . . . garden wall. He was . . . around its eyes.

"Shoo!" . . . loudly.~

"He never does anything quietly." said Ankita.

~The cat didn't move. It

stern look.~

"Definitely Minnie." said Blaise, making McGonagall glare at him.

~Was this . . . behavior?~

"Idiot."

~ Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying

to pull . . . himself into the house. He was . . . his wife.

Mrs. Dursley . . . normal day. She told him over dinner . . . a new word ("Won't!") . Mr. Dursley . . . normally. When Dudley . . . evening news:

"And finally, . . . today. Although owls s of these birds flying . . . since

sunrise. Experts . . . pattern." ~

"Fools, sending mail at daylight, there's too many owls!" cried Professor Binns.

"Wizards send their mail through owls." Ankita said to the Guardians.

~The newscaster . . . a grin.

"Most mysterious. And . . . weather. Going to . . . Jim?"

"Well, Ted," said the weatherman~

"Poor Ted . . .' mumbled Ankita. "Oh shit, Teddy!" Ankita shouted.

Suddenly there was a silvery light and Teddy was there. Ankita ran over to him (since she was now his guardian since Harry wasn't ready for the responsibility and his grandma cried every time she saw him) and scooped him up. The Guardians looked excited at the toddler, then questioningly.

"You were with child?" asked North.

" No, this is my godson, Teddy Tonks." Ankita said going back to her friends, who immediately started playing with him, ignoring Harry's jealous looks. 'If you can ignore Ankita for all seven years of Hogwarts, we can ignore you.' were the thoughts going around their heads by everyone, but Ankita.

~ "I don't . . . been acting oddly today. Viewers as . . . shooting

stars!~

At this sentence, Teddy's hair turned bright yellow, shocking the Guardians.

"How can the little laddie do that?" asked Aster.

"It's a genetically passed in trait, his mum had it." Ankita said quietly, thinking of his parents.

~Perhaps . . . week, folks! But . . . night tonight."

Mr. Dursley . . . his armchair. Shooting . . . over Britain?

Owls . . . daylight? Mysterious people . . . the place?

And a . . . about the Potters... ~

"Finally!" was the general outcry from the room.

~Mrs. Dursley . . . cups of tea. It was

no good. He'd . . . something to her. He . . . nervously. "Er . . . lately, have you?"

As he . . . and angry. After all,

they . . . didn't have a sister.

"Arseholes." muttered Ankita quietly, not wanting North to hear. North did hear and glared at her.

"No," . . . sharply. "Why?"

"Funny . . . news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls . . . today..."

"So?" . . . Mrs. Dursley.

"Well, . . . know... her crowd."

"He makes us sound like a gang." said a Ravenclaw first year, frowning.

Mrs. Dursley . . . pursed lips. Mr. Dursley . . . the name "Potter." He . . .. didn't dare. Instead he . . . age now, wouldn't he?"

"I suppose . . . stiffly.

"What's . . . again?Howard and Annie, isn't it?"

"Harry. Nasty . . . me. And Ankita, a horrible, horrible name."

"Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, . . . sinking horribly.

"Maybe it sunk to Hell, where it belongs if you ask me," Ron said.

"Yes, . . . agree."

He . . . to bed.

While . . . front garden. The . . . still there.

It was . . .something.

Was . . . things? Could . . .Potters?~

"Sadly, yes, yes it does," said Harry.

~If it . . . bear it. ~

"Drama Queen!" Luna said in a sing-song voice, as she went to go play with Teddy as well, being good friends with Ankita.

The Dursleys . . . his mind. His last, . . . . and Mrs. Dursley. ~

"How wrong you are," mumbled Ankita and Harry.

~The Potters . . kind...

He . . . affect them...

How . . . he was.

Mr. Dursley . . . sign of sleepiness. It was . . . Privet Drive. It . . . overhead. In fact . . . all.

A man . . . ground. ~

"Dumbledore," was said around the room, some sad, others with little to no emotion. The Slytherins didn't really care, he'd mocked and hurt them all enough.

~The cat's tail . . . narrowed.

Nothing . . . Privet Drive. He . . . his belt. He was . . . buckled boots.

His . . . twice.~

"Ouch," said Jack, wincing. "That had to hurt."

~This . . . Dumbledore.

Albus . . . unwelcome. He . . . something. But . . . the street. For

. . . him. He . . .muttered, "I . . . known"

He found . . . pocket. It . . . lighter. He flicked . . . it. The nearest . . . little pop. ~

"That's so cool!' Jack said excitedly, flipping in the air.

"I know." Ron pulled it out and clicked it, causing several lights to go out, and then clicked it again, making the room light back up.

"Can I see it?" Jack asked.

"No.'

"Dang it."

~He . . . darkness. Twelve . . . cat watching him. If . . . pavement. Dumbledore . . . he sat down

on the wall next to the cat.He . . .spoke to it.

"Fancy . . . McGonagall."

He . . . its eyes. ~

"Wowza! How did you do that, if you don't mind me asking?" asked Aster.

"I'm a animagus, I turn into my spirit animal."

~She, too, . . . emerald one. Her black . . . bun. She . . . ruffled.

"How . . . was me?" she asked.

"My . . . stiffly."

"You'd . . . all day," said

Professor McGonagall.

"All day? When . . . celebrating? I . . . way here."~

"Sure celebrate two innocent people and their unborn child dying, and their twins being abandoned. Sounds great to me!" Ankita shouted, scaring some people, and making other feel ashamed.

~Professor . . . angrily.

"Oh . . . right," she said impatiently.

"You'd . . . going on. It . . . news." She jerked . . . window. "I heard it. Flocks

. . . stupid. They . . . something. Shooting . . . Diggle.~

"I love Diggle!" said Their. "He's a good laugh!'

~He never . . . sense."

"You . . . them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've . . . eleven years." ~

"Eleven years? What happened?" Jack asked, shocked.

"War happened, war." muttered Professor Sprout.

~"I . . . that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But . . . our heads. People . . . clothes, swapping rumors." She . . . she went on. "A

. . . us all.~

"You-Know-Who?" asked Tooth.

"Voldemort, the man who started this damn war." Ankita said, staring forward.

~ I .

. Dumbledore?"

"It . . so," said Dumbledore. "We . . . for. Would . . . drop?"

"A what?"

"A lemon drop. They're a . . . of"

"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as . . . drops. "As I . . . has gone -"

"My dear . . . by his name? All . . . to call him by his proper name:

Voldemort." Professor McGonagall flinched, . . . not to notice. "It all . . . Voldemort's name.

"I . . . haven't, said Professor McGonagall, . . . admiring. "But you're different. Everyone . . . of."

"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort . . . never have."

"Only . . . them."

"It's lucky . . . new earmuffs."~

"Eewwww!" giggled the younger years, while everyone else smiled at them.

~Professor . . . said, "The . . . around. You know . . . saying? About . . . disappeared? About . . .stopped him?"It seemed that Professor McGonagall . . . to believe it until

Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, . . . did not answer.

"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that . . . Hollow. He . . . find the Potters. The . . . Potter are — are — that they're — dead. " ~

Tooth gasped. "Are those your parents?" she asked sadly.

The twins nodded their heads, Harry did so sadly, and Ankita quickly.

Everyone bowed their heads in a moment of silence.

~Dumbledore . . . his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.

"Lily . . . believe it... Oh, Albus..."

Dumbledore . . . shoulder. "I know... I

know..." he said heavily.

Professor . . . went on. "That's not all.~

"What else could there be?" asked Aster exasperated.

"Listen and find out!" Daphne yelled.

They're . . . Ankita and Harry. But — he couldn't. He . . . twins. No . . . why he's gone."~

"Wow, was not expecting that." said Jack slowly

"Trust me, no one was." Ankita said, sitting in order to play with Teddy.

Dumbledore nodded glumly.

"It's — it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all . . . twins?

It's . . . Harry and Ankita survive?"

"We can . . . guess," said Dumbledore. "We . . . know."

Professor McGonagall . . .

eyes beneath her spectacles.

"Aww you care," smirked Ankita, making McGonagall tear up all over again. "Oops."

Dumbledore . . . examined it. It . . . watch.

It had . . .around the edge.~

"... What?" asked Jack.

"It's a wizarding watch, you get it at 17." Ankita told him.

"O...Kay."

~ It must . . . and said, "Hagrid's . . . way?"

"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I . . . places?"

"I've . . . aunt and uncle. They're the only . . . left now."

"You don't mean — you can't mean the . . . live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. ~

"Not there! Those people are terrible!' cried Jack.

Ankita smiled softly at Teddy, before replying. "Yup."

"Well shit." Jack said.

"JACK!"

"Oops?"

~"Dumbledore . . . all day. You . . . like us. And . . . for sweets.

Harry and Ankita Potter come and live here!"

"It's the . . . for them," said Dumbledore firmly.~

"No, it wasn't!" Harry cried, making people look at him questioningly.

~"Their . . . They're older. I've . . . a letter."

"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall . . . the wall. "Really, Dumbledore . . . letter? These . . . tgem! They'll be famous — a

legend — I . . . day

in the future — there . . . Ankita and Harry — every child in . . . their name!"

"Exactly," said Dumbledore . . . half-moon glasses. "It . . . childs head. Famous . . . and talk! Famous . . . even remember! Can't you . . . to take it?"

Professor McGonagall . . .then said, "Yes — yes, you're right, of course. But . . . getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Ankita and Harry underneath it.

"Merlin, I hope not," Harry said, looking green.

"Hagrid's bringing him."

"You think it — wise — to trust Hagrid . . . this?"

"I would . . . my life," said Dumbledore.

"I'm not . . . right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but . . . not careless. He does

tend to — what was that?"

"What was what?"

A . . . low them. It . . .headlight; it swelled . . . of them.

"That's so cool!" yelled Jack excitedly.

"Yeah, it's currently sitting in my garage, I've still got some things to fix on it." smirked Ankita, shocking Harry.

"You have it!" Harry yelled angrily. "Why on Earth would you have it! Sirius didn't even like you!"

Ankita sat there looking at Harry for a while, everyone to shocked to speak. "I have it because I went to find it while you were to busy being unconscious. I have it because. I found it and fixed it up." she replied, her face stone cold, eerily matching her voice. "Continue, please, George.

If the . . . it. He was . . . wide. ~

"Woah." said Jack. "He sounds awesome!"

Ankita smiled, "Maybe you'll see him someday." (please don't hate me, but in this version Hagrid's dead.)

~He looked . . . were like baby dolphins. In his . . . of blankets.

"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where . . . motorcycle?"

"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir." said the giant . . . as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black-"~

At the mention of Sirius those that knew of his innocence looked down sadly.

~"- lent it to me. I've got them, sir."

"No . . . there?"

"No, sir — . . . destroyed, but I . . .' around. He fell . . . Bristol"

"Aww" was heard around the room, some mockingly, others genuine.

Dumbledore . . . blankets. Inside, . . . of lightning.

"Is that where -?" whispered Professor McGonagall.

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "They'll . . . forever."

"Couldn't . . . Dumbledore?"

"Even . . . wouldn't. Scars . . . in handy. I have . . . Underground. Well

— . . . with."

Dumbledore . . . the Dursleys' house.

"Could I — could I say goodbye to them, sir?" asked Hagrid. He . . . kiss.

"How sweet!" cooed Tooth.

Then, suddenly, . . . dog.

"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"

"S-s-sorry," sobbed . . . face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it — Lily an' James dead — an' poor . . . with Muggles -"

"Yes, . . .we'll be found," Professor McGonagall . . .front door. He laid Ankita and Harry . . . back to

the other two. For a . . . bundles; Hagrid's . . . shook, Professor McGonagall . . . furiously, and the . . . have gone out.

"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've . . . staying here. We may . . . celebrations."

"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be . . . bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall — Professor Dumbledore, sir."

Wiping . . . the night.

"I shall . . . McGonagall," said Dumbledore, . . . her. Professor McGonagall . . . in reply.

Dumbledore . . . down the street. On the . . . Putter-Outer. He . . . end of the street. He could . . . number four.

"Good luck, Harry and Ankita," he murmured.

"We'll need it," the twins muttered.

He . . . was gone.

A breeze . . . to happen. They . . .waking up. One . . . not knowing they was famous, not . . . by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk

bottles, nor . . . their cousin Dudley... They couldn't . . . "To Harry and Ankita Potter — the twins who lived!"~


	3. Not an Update

Hey guys, so im working on an update, but I need a Beta Reader and I'm too anxious to ask someone I know, and too anxious to ask someone I don't know, soooo I thought I'd ask you guys if any of you are interested in being my Beta Reader. *chuckles nervously* If any of you do want to, please PM me!


	4. Chapter Three: The Talk

A/N: Fir those concerned fir Teddy's health, with his Godmother smoking, they have magic, they can make cigarettes that don't ruin your lungs.

 **Chapter** **3: The Talk**

North got up, looking very intimidating looming over her small, petite, 5'3 form.

"So, how about that talk?" North asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ankita got off the floor, having been playing with Teddy, and nodded, picking up Teddy. _At least if I bring a baby, he can't hurt me or yell at me._ Ankita thought, shrugging, while playing with Teddy's fingers.

North brought Blaise, Theo, Daphne, and herself into his office.

"Now," he started. "We need a few ground rules." he said, looking at the four friends, judging in his eyes.

The four shared a _look. Who is he to judge us. He doesn't know what we've been through, the sacrifices we've made. So what, we curse, we smoke?! We've been **tortured** , **shunned** , those close to us **killed**._ Ankita thought back to Fred, her fiancé, (plot twist ;)) who she saw be killed.

"Rule One: No cursing! Rule Two: No Smoking! Rule Three: Keep everything PG!" North yelled, startling Teddy, who immeadiatly started crying, making the friends glare at him.

"No can do," smirked Daphne, while Ankita was comforting Teddy. "You see, we aren't scaring the kids. They're used to us, they've been through worse. You want to know who was there for them when we were at war?! The Slytherins who were forced in the dungeons! Why were there young kids in the dungeon? Because they were going to be killed out there! Want to know who was scaring them? You guys! You-!" Daphne was saying before being cut off by the rest of the Guardians barging in.

"We are not! Children love us!" Aster yelled.

"Only the ones that believe! Do you think these kids believed in you after a _war?!_ No, because you are loud, and so were the spells! You jump at us without warning, like the Death Eaters that made it down there! You talk about our memories, which means that you knew what the Muggleborns that did believe we're going through! You abandoned them! You abandoned _us_! You're loud, you punch things in frustration! Believe it or not, most of the Purebloods had parents that hurt them because of Voldemort!" Daphne yelled, at them. "So fine! Yell at us! But know that those kids out there, we're their family. We protected them in war, we were tortured in their place, we were their saviors, so no, we won't stop being us, because we are all most of those kids have right now-we are their family." Daphne finished, voice cracking.

Suddenly, there were kids in the room, hugging the four, though not as many were hugging Ankita, not wanting to crush Teddy. The Guardians suddenly realized how much they _didn't_ know these children, or their lives.

North got up, apparently not realizing what the others had, and hit his fist on the desk. "I will not tolerate your behavior!" He yelled.

The children in the room suddenly shied away, hiding behind the four. The other Guardians became angry at North. Jack turned towards Ankita. "You should get the kids out," he whispered toward her. Ankita nodded motioning towards her friends, they nodded and left the room, getting the children out.

The Guardians turned towards North, glaring.

"What is your problem!" Tooth screeched. "They were right! I knew and I didn't help! I stopped getting their memories because, be-because, I didn't help, so they lost hope!" Tooth yelled at him, tearing up. Jack put his hand on her shoulder. "So, you hurt those children again-DO NOT INTERRUPT ME!" Tooth yelled, seeing North about to defend himself. Jack, seeing as no one was as tall as North, done above him and covered his mouth with his elbow. "If you hurt those children again, I will protect them like I should have. I will protect _all_ of them, believers or not, because no child deserves that, none!" Tooth yelled, in the verge of sobbing.

North realized what he had done and say down, head in his hands, heart at his feet. The other three left, disappointed in him, but also knowing he needed time.

"I'm so sorry," Tooth told them. "I should have helped you, please forgive me?" she asked them, tears running down her face. The younger children nodded, luckily still having some innocence, while the older ones weren't sure. I mean they were strangers, strangers that had their memories and ignored them.

"Give us time," Colin Creevey said, knowing it was irrational, but still wondering if she could have saved his brother.

"You look a lot like a child I have the memories to, Dennis Creevey!" Tooth said. "He stopped believing in me, though."

"No he didn't," Colin said, mad that she didn't know, that she didn't care enough to look for him. "He's dead!" he yelled at her. Tooth gasped.

"I'm so sorry, I should have known," she whispered to herself, shocked, and sad, and disappointed, and mad, mad at herself. _How didn't I know, WHY DIDN'T I KNOW!_ Tooth flew out, crying.

"Maybe we should continue tomorrow," Jack chuckled nervously.


End file.
